User blog:The Nameless Lancer/The Iron Lancers - Chapter 16: Do the Ends Justify the Means?
'''Do the Ends Justify the Means? '''is the sixteenth and final chapter of my tenth fanfiction, "The Iron Lancers". The previous chapter ended in a not very obvious cliffhanger, so this will reveal what happens next. I hope you like this chapter. Do the Ends Justify the Means? I stabbed my Burial Blade into the ground, barely missing Ptolemy's head. He looked up, surprised that I had spared him. I reached out my hand. Harold: Peace. Ptolemy grabbed my hand, and I helped him up. He seemed very confused. Ptolemy: Why? Harold: Your death will give me nothing. Ptolemy: Thank you. Harold: They say betrayal can never be forgiven, but I have learned several times that that is untrue. I've been betrayed several times, but have almost always forgiven the traitor. I have betrayed a few people, and they have always forgiven me. I'm no stranger to betrayal. Ptolemy: I don't blame you. Harold: This war is over. I'm going home now. Don't stab me in the back again. Ptolemy: I won't. I told Pale and the other surviving Lancers that the war was over. They all cheered, then went home. It had been too long since I had seen Henriett. I returned to Yharnam, and went straight home. I was very excited. Harold: Henriett! I'm home! She gave me a kiss. We were both very happy to see each other. Henriett: It's been way too long. Never do this to me again. Harold: I won't. I promise. I need to bathe. I went to take a bath. I had only bathed one time in the past 10 months. About a minute later, Henriett came in, took off all of her clothes, and climbed into the bath with me. I put my arm around her. Henriett: Welcome home, Harold. Harold: It's good to be home. We went to bed that night, but I couldn't sleep. I felt bad about sleeping with Samantha. That was a very bad choice that I had made. Henriett is one of the most important people in the world to me, and I betrayed her trust. It was barely dusk, and I got up. I must have woken her, since she got up not long after I did. Henriett: Harold, why are you up so early? Harold: I couldn't sleep. Henriett: Why not? Harold: I can't lie to you. There's something I have to tell you. It's been killing me all night. Henriett: What are you talking about? Harold: While I was away...... Henriett: Keep going, please. Harold: I, uh..... I slept with another woman. Henriett: You did what?! Harold: I didn't want to do it, but I got seduced. I'm sorry. Henriett: Who was she? Harold: A prostitute named Samantha. Henriett: You better not have payed her to sleep with you. Harold: I didn't. I'm such a fucking idiot. I'm sorry. Henriett seemed very angry with me. I didn't blame her. She took a deep breath. Henriett: I forgive you. Thank you for not keeping this a secret. Harold: I would feel terrible if I kept that from you. Henriett: Thank you. Later that day, I made a very good decision. I decided to revive the Lancers as a new order. I invited a lot of people. Pale joined without hesitation, and so did Henriett. I allowed Ptolemy and Arminius to join, and they accepted. Jackie Boy would have joined if he wasn't a father now. I decided to have Ptolemy's fort be the main headquarters. There are a few different officer ranks. I was the Nameless Lancer, who was the leader of the group. The Nameless Lancer's word is law, and will never be disobeyed without consequence. The Iron Lancer is the second-in-command. The Iron Lancer is in charge when the Nameless Lancer isn't around. The Master Chief is the third-in-command. They are also in charge of handling affairs that the Nameless and Iron Lancer deem a non-priority. There are two Sergeants, who are the lowest ranking officers, but still have some power. I took the rank of Nameless Lancer. I made Pale the Iron Lancer, which made Henriett unhappy. Ptolemy and Arminius were the Sergeants, and Henriett was the Master Chief. No one complained about their ranks. There were only three major rules. The first is that the Lancers can never make a deal with anyone that involved wasn't a Lancer without an officers authorization, if the deal could effect the Lancers. If this rule was broken, the Lancer who made the deal would either be excommunicated or demoted. The second is that the Lancers will vote on making deals with other organizations. That isn't exactly a rule, but is still very important. The third rule is the most important of all. If a Lancer spills the blood of another Lancer, they will be killed if it was unprovoked. If it was self defense, the Lancer will be demoted. If a non-Lancer officer kills an officer, there will be a vote to decided their fate. The vote has to be unanimous, meaning it is either all or nothing. These rules were displayed on a wall in the headquarters. The Lancers handled anything military related. The Healing Church and Yharnam government allowed us to handle these matters. Some things that we did, however, weren't exactly legal. We did things like smuggling, selling weapons, and even assassinated people who were a threat to Yharnam. If you were caught doing anything illegal, you run like hell. No one got caught for the first 10 years of the Order's existance. I named the new order "The Iron Reapers". That sounds fucking badass. The next 6 years of my life were very normal. That is, until I was walking by Jackie Boy's house, and heard Amelia crying. Credits I think that this is the first time that Harold spares his enemy. Sorry if that is anticlimactic, but it shows how much Harold has changed. Tell me what you think in the comments. Also, sorry if this turned too Sons of Anarchy at the end. Ignore what I just said if you haven't watched the best show ever. Also, the title is based off of the name of the last quest in Fable 3. Category:Blog posts